borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hyperion recon team
Grammar Edit sorry warblade, starting a sentence with "Due to" gives me nightmares. 09:55, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. The edited sentence was clunky and had a spelling error in it anyway. I really just want to crash a few of these articles into existence to get the ball rolling (more). -- WarBlade 09:59, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::you do that. ill be hiding @ moxxi's. 10:01, October 4, 2010 (UTC) The Super-Bad Soldier Armor Yes I know that it should be on the respective page,but I cannot find its talk page. Anyway,I think we should say his armor looks strikingly like samurai armor(like the chest plate). Please respond. User:Kovacslorand6 21:51,October 9, 2010 We really should give more info on each kind of Hyperion merc. As per the title. Considering that they each fight in different ways (although some are analogues of Crimson Lance units).--Mensahero 15:35, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I believe they're _all_ just copies of the CL units. 16:38, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, but we should at least point that out in the article so people know. Hyperion Soldier = Infantry, Guard = Defender. It gets confusing when they become claptrapped, such as the Grenadier or Lieutenant. The ones with Shields are CL Defenders in Hyperion colors; Machine Gunners are Engineers. Consider that they're all in yellow while the Lance at least gave their troops different color uniforms in red, white and black. --Mensahero 09:15, August 30, 2011 (UTC) It seems that only Hyperion Soldiers and Hyperion Guards (and the HSBS) appear as non-claptrapped Hyperion units during Are You From These Parts? in Hyperion Dump. After that, the variety increases. Also, some help here would be appreciated: * Hyperion Heavy Gunner-Trap (PT1) -> Hyperion Grenadier-Trap (PT2/2.5) - w/ Badass version - Lance Engineer * ??? (PT1) -> Hyperion Custodian-Trap (PT2/2.5) - w/ Badass version - Lance Defender * Hyperion Soldier-Trap (PT1) -> ??? (PT2/2.5) - w/ Badass version??? - Lance Infantry * Hyperion Sargeant-Trap (PT1) -> Hyperion Lieutenant-Trap (PT2/2.5) ??? - w/ Badass version ??? - Lance ??? * ??? Hyperion Beefeater-Trap -> ??? - w/ Badass version ??? - Lance ??? --Mensahero 18:00, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hyperion-Traps I think we need a page split. The Hyperion recon team is a one-off encounter with a boss in it. They are of the human faction and fight against the claptraps. After the switch, the Hyperion-traps are part of the enemy claptrap faction and also have a selection of Badasses to further differentiate them from their predecessors, and also appear in most of the DLC areas. -- WarBlade 22:49, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :agreed. now that we have a little more info i agree that this page should end with the recon team, with a link directing the user to the respective -trapped soldiers' pages. that will allow for a more fleshed-out description of the soldiers. ::also, has anyone actually seen a hyperion tech? or a badass version of any of the -trapped units? i'm not convinced that they made it into the game. 02:59, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Common Noun It looks like I need to clear something up. Aside from "Hyperion" being a proper noun, the rest of the article title is based on the common nouns "recon" and "team". The group has no official name, so its correct unofficial description is "Hyperion recon team". Just like it is presented in the game. -- WarBlade 03:36, February 17, 2012 (UTC)